The Whole Honesty Thing
by angellwings
Summary: She was going to strangle him. She really was. Why her heart was stupid enough to feel affection for the play boy she would never understand. They were always arguing. Always breaking up and getting back together. And yet she was crazy in love with him.


* * *

The Whole Honesty Thing

by angellwings

* * *

She was going to strangle him. She really was. Why her heart was stupid enough to feel affection for the play boy she would never understand. They were always arguing. Always breaking up and getting back together. And yet she was crazy in love with him.

Damn that Robin Hood charm.

She couldn't talk to the guys. They'd all become awkward and quiet, and not know what to say. Of course that was probably the normal reaction in a situation like this. The situation wasn't even the problem, honestly. It was the fact that he didn't tell her. He'd known for a little over a month, and hadn't trusted her with this vital information.

There was only one person left. Well, maybe not just one, but only one who would be objective. Barbara wasn't very fond of Ollie so she tried NOT to bring him up around her. But Chloe would listen. She would be brutally honest. And that's what she needed right now. She shut the door to her room and pressed the lock button on the number pad. No one would get in unless she let them in. She keyed in Watchtower's vidphone code. Ollie had programmed all of their vidphones with direct codes to the other team members.

"Watchtower, here. What's up?" Chloe asked brightly.

"Personal crap, Chlo, a lot of personal crap." Dinah told her.

"What did Ollie do now, Di?" Chloe asked with a small amused grin.

"Oh, you know, had a lot of sex with strange women during one of our many intermissions." She said with feigned normality.

"What?" Chloe asked with a combination of shock and amusement.

"Yeah, Oliver's a daddy. To a two year old named Connor." She told her friend with a sigh.

"Are you serious?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I would never joke about this." Dinah said seriously as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"When did he tell you? This morning?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Um...well, that might be the unethical part of all this." Dinah said sheepishly, "I accidentally ran across the information a few minutes ago."

"Accidentally ran across?" She asked suspiciously with a grin.

"It's not my fault he left the file wide open on his desk! He told me to meet him in his office so we could grab some lunch, and there it was. Just begging me to read it! And you know how nosy I am..." She said defensively.

"The file?"

"He hired a private investigator, and the file was laying on his desk when I walked in." She told Chloe solemnly, "He's known for a month. A month! And he hasn't told me. I mean what does that tell you about the trust factor in this relationship?"

"So, you're not upset he has a child by some other woman, but that he didn't trust you enough to tell you?" Chloe asked perceptively.

"Am I being ridiculous? Does that sound totally and completely stupid?" She asked hopelessly.

"Not completely stupid." Chloe told her with a grin, "You love him, and you want to know his secrets. Makes sense to me. Although, you might want to keep in mind everything YOU haven't told him."

"What? You mean my ex-husband? But that's nothing. I was young and we thought we were ready. It's not like we parted on horrible terms or anything." She excused.

"Yeah, that, and your contract with Oracle." Chloe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that. There just hasn't been a right time, and it hasn't interfered with the whole Justice operation yet. He'll know when it's necessary." She said lamely.

"And what makes you think theres been a right time for Oliver to tell his girlfriend he has an illegitimate son?" Chloe asked her pointedly.

Her brow furrowed, "I didn't think about that..."

"You should. Maybe he was just afraid it would screw things up."

"Oliver? Afraid to screw things up? It never stopped him before." She muttered darkly.

Chloe laughed at her, "Well, maybe he wants this time to be different."

"You think?" She asked her friend doubtfully.

"It is possible." Chloe smirked at her, "By the way, you do realize you can't be a member of Birds of Prey AND Oliver's team for very much longer right? Sooner or later you'll have to choose."

"I'm trying not to think about that at this particular moment. One relationship crisis at a time." Dinah said as she brought her fingers to her temples, "I've already got a head ache."

Suddenly her door intercom beeped, "Dinah? Are you there?"

"Shit, I gotta go, Chlo. That's Oliver." She said with a panicked face.

"Alright, good luck." Chloe said with a tight smile.

"Thanks." She quickly hung up with Chloe.

"Pretty Bird?" Oliver's voice floated through the intercom again. She hurriedly ran to the door and pressed the open button. The metal doors slid open and revealed Oliver's handsome face. He held up a single rose. "Flower?"

Despite her anger she grinned at him, "Don't mind if I do. So, what brings you here, Green Bean?"

"I was hoping we could talk." He said seriously. Her heartbeat sped up, and she suddenly felt nervous.

"Sure, do you want to come in?" She asked with a gulp.

"No, I want to stand here and talk across your door way while Bart tries to eavesdrop." He said sarcastically with a charming smile.

A flash of scarlet flew by and a light breeze hit her face. She rolled her eyes and glared after the red blur, "No sense of privacy around here...ever. C'mon in."

He placed a kiss on her temple as he walked through the door, "I sort of have some big news, but before I tell you...promise you won't drop kick me to the next century?"

She cleared her throat, "Is this about your newly found son?"

He stared at her in shock, "How did you..?"

She looked away from him, "You left the file open on your desk."

She felt his nervous gaze on her, "And?"

"_And_ I wish you would have told me sooner." She said with a sigh, "I mean, I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't bother me a little, but what bothers me more is that it took you so long to tell me."

He moved forward and took her hand, "It's not that I didn't trust you, I just...didn't know HOW to tell you. I don't want this to end up like all of our other attempts, and I was afraid this would ruin it."

"Um, while we're doing the whole honesty thing..." She said as she squeezed his hand.

"Yes?" He asked in confusion.

"Sooner or later I'm gonna have to leave the team." She told him as she dared to look up. She saw hurt and confusion on his face, "I joined up with Oracle and some rookie named Huntress."

"Birds of Prey? That's you?" He asked in shock.

"I haven't been given many assignments yet, but yes I'm a part of that." She told him.

"Why? Do you not like it here?"

"No, no! It's not that. I love it here. I love working with you. Don't ever question that. BUT Huntress is apparently very free with violence. She's come close to killing several people in the few months the teams been around. Babs asked me to lend some experience and some sanity to the team. I just feel like they need me around more than the four of you do." She said as she brought her hand out of his and began to fiddle with zipper on his jacket, "I'm gonna put this rose in some water."

He watched her walk to her half-kitchen with a small grin. He didn't know what to think. She was leaving, but she wasn't leaving _him_. It would be harder for them to see each other, and harder to maintain the relationship in general.

"Ollie? You're scaring me, please say something." She said nervously as she set the vase on her night stand.

He gave her a small smile and moved to stand close to her, "Like I said I don't want this to end up like all our other attempts."

She rolled her eyes at him, "And that means?"

"If you feel like this is what you need to do then I'm behind you all the way." He said with all of his Oliver Queen charm.

"Really?" She asked him skeptically.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Really."

"You gonna kiss me now?" She asked him with a grin.

"Are you gonna stop asking me questions so I can?" He asked with a chuckle.

She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly stopped herself.

He inched toward her face. He felt her snake an arm around his neck and jerk his lips down on top of hers with a light growl. He smiled against her lips before sinking into the kiss. Suddenly there was a loud bang against the door, and both turned to glare at it.

"I swear Bart Allen, if that was you..." Dinah yelled as she stomped over to the door. The door slid open just in time to see AC and Victor scatter, "Oh, when I track you three down you're all in for a Ted Grant style ass kicking! Hell, I might even whip out the Cry just to shake things up a bit!"

Oliver laughed quietly to himself as Dinah chased Victor and AC through the hallways. She had decided to save Bart for later. She would have to use her stealth against him. She knew she stood no chance of catching him on foot.

* * *

_Okay, you caught me, I missed writing "A Caged Bird". So, to fill the void I wrote some Oliver/Dinah fluff. This is a little bit of a future fic. I figure about three or four years after season six. _

_By the way, **this is not connected with "A Caged Bird"**. It's separate. Which you could notice in the way I mentioned her ex-husband. Which is more in line with comics. _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
